The Invisible Shizaya parody
by izayathenightmare
Summary: This is actually based on the end of the movie so there are spoilers. rated T for it being yaoi and character death inside.


Izaya made his way through the back of the hospital and followed the long hallway to the E.R. as he held his bleeding side. He ran into someone that he wished he could have avoided.

The blonde teen's mother.

"M-Ms. Heiwajima..." The woman turned to the raven teen and grimaced.

"What do _you _want?" She stated in an angered tone.

"I-I know you hate me, but-"

"Hate you? That should be you in that hospital bed! Not my son!" She pointed to the window that showed the inside of the white room. Izaya held his side in pain as more blood continued to flow from the bullet hole.

"Please, I need to see him-" He was stopped when she slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go in there?" The raven looked back at her with a straight face and removed the gun from his sweatshirt pocket.

"You may not believe me, but I'm supposed to be here." He handed her the gun and she looked at him with a mi of emotions: shock, fear, sadness, anger, and one other that he could't describe.

"He was there." She looked at him confused. "When you went into his room. He saw you read one of his poems, but you couldn't finish it because it was too painful for you." She looked at him with shock.

"H-How did you..." Izaya took in a deep breath. "Because I can hear him. I don't know how or why but I can." She backed up.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

Izaya was shaking as he spoke. "I need to see him."

Shizuo's mother moved out of the way as he walked into the room where Shizuo lay unconscious. He removed his sweatshirt, revealing his white undershirt that was stained with his blood. He kept pressure over the wound as he shakily walked over to the blonde's bedside. He used both his hands to undo his necklace and he placed the pendant in Shizuo's open hand.

He closed the blonde's fingers over it and kept his hand over the other's. His breath was started to become limited as he laid next to Shizuo on the bed, cuddling close to him and resting his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. He squeezed the blonde's hand slightly.

"Shizuo...please come back..." He pressed as close as he could against the other. "Please...please..."

The blonde's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light as they did. He felt another body pressed against his and he looked to see who it was. He noticed black hair and smiled.

"I...zaya..." The raven looked up and saw Shizuo's beautiful caramel eyes. "Shizuo..." Tears ran down his cheeks as he smiled at the blonde. "I see you."

Izaya chuckled a bit. "I wanted... to do at least... one good...thing before I ...left..." He was running out of breath. Shizuo kissed him on the forehead as he closed his hand fully around the necklace pendant.

"You did, Izaya." Shizuo smiled at the tearful raven. "You saved my life."

Izaya started to shiver as his breath quickened to keep up with his failing lungs. He felt the raven's nails dig into his knuckles, breaking the skin slightly. "You saved me."

His grip slacked and his hand fell to the side of Shizuo's. He was completely still as the last tears rolled down his face.

* * *

Mairu and Kururi took turns flying the white, remote controlled airplane. It was Kururi's turn and Mairu was just landing the plane. The plastic toy skid to a stop in front of Shizuo. He picked it up and carried it back over to the girls.

"Cool plane." He handed it to Kururi. "Thanks. Izzy bought it for us on our birthday. He died yesterday." Mairu nodded her head. "We miss him a lot."

Shizuo thought for a moment, and then had an idea. "If you want, we can send him a message. He is watching us right now." The girls looked at him funny. "How do we do that?"

Shizuo remembered the Sharpie he kept in his pocket and took it out. Kururi handed him the plane and he took the cap off the marker with his teeth. "What should we say?"

The girls thought for a second. "Hey...Izzy." Shizuo looked at them just to make sure they wanted him to write that. "Hey Izzy." Kururi stated with a nod. He wrote the message on the wings of the plane then set it down on the ground. Kururi pressed the joystick up and started the propeller, sending the plane into the air.

Shizuo stood with the twin girls as they watched the plane fly back and forth across the sky. Shizuo wondered if Izaya could actually see them.


End file.
